If She Loved Me
by Crystal Kitten
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron POVs. Why should I tell you about the story... you'll find out! Yes, FINALLY, Chapter 2 is up. Kudos to all the reviewers for their unwavering support! (PG for minor cursing.)
1. If She Loved Me

If She Loved Me   
  
A/N: I guess I'm an any HP character/any other HP character shipper. So please don't throw flaming potatoes at me if you are a Harry/Hermione shipper... this is kind of a Ron/Hermione story. *gets hit by flaming potatoes* Ah, well that didn't help. Just r/r!  
  
(RON'S POV)  
  
Famous Harry Potter. Famous Harry, with his famous scar, and famous broomstick. He gets everything. Half the girls in the school are throwing themselves at him. He gets fame, a Firebolt, but he has something even more important than that.  
  
Hermione.  
  
They've started dating now, walking around the school holding hands. In the common room at night they'll snuggle up to each other. It's so awful to watch. I'm constantly lying to them so I can go up to my dorm early without them suspecting anything.  
  
Harry knows that I've loved Hermione since first year. He knows that I foolishly pretended to hate her in first year, but thought she was the prettiest girl there. And yet, he takes her... Damn him, for taking what has been rightfully mine forever.  
  
Last night, after Hermione went upstairs, I burst at Harry. I said all those things and more. I had to let it out... it was like a giant weight in my heart, just there. Harry said one thing.  
  
"I'm sorry that I love her."  
  
  
(HARRY'S POV)  
  
I've been thinking ever since Ron said all those things to me. Called me things, gave all his reasons, why he should be with Hermione and not I.  
  
"Goddamnit, Harry, why? Why did you have to take the only thing I've ever loved?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I love her."  
  
  
(HERMIONE'S POV)   
  
Ron has been acting SO strange lately... I think it might be about Harry and I... what am I supposed to do, go up to him and tell him, "Oh, sorry Ron that I've loved Harry for the past five years!!!" I don't know what's wrong with him... but... oh, I've just thought of something.  
  
Could he be in love with me?  



	2. She Does Love Me

A/N: I got a whopping 21 reviews (please correct me if I'm wrong) on my story! WOW! I'm turning into METMA Mandy! Well, not exactly...  
  
I did get a lot of reviews though, and again, I remind Harry/Hermione shippers, NO FLAMING POTATOES! *crowd looks subdued, but proceeds to attack her with flaming dish towels* Ah, will they ever learn? @_@ Flamers are stupid themselves. This is what I say to all the flamers.  
  
"I see you have quite an extensive vocabulary. Would you care to kiss my flatulent butt?"  
  
Thanks to METMA Mandy for that. I found it in her Top 20 Things NOT To Do in a Harry Potter Fanfic which btw is a really funny piece!!  
  
Anyway, I know what the dishtowel attackers want. The story. So now I will proceed to shut up and get on with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron was stuck. What was he supposed to do, walk right up to Hermione and say, "I love you"? As he walked into the common room, yelling approached him.  
  
Harry and Hermione were standing a length apart, blazing at each other. Hermione was shouting at Harry. "I can't believe you kissed her! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I'm telling you, I didn't kiss her!" Harry shouted. "She kissed me!! I didn't mean anything to happen!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I'm supposed to believe that? Harry, this is CHO CHANG we're talking about! You've had a crush on her for years! Why should I believe you when there's so much against your story?"  
  
Harry glowered. "THIS is enough. Now my own girlfriend doesn't believe me. I've had it." He grabbed his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder. "This is it, Hermione. We're done."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I don't need a cheating boyfriend." Harry opened his mouth, but she held out her hand to stop him. "Just go."  
  
Harry sauntered up to his dorm, slamming the door behind him. At his absence, Hermione broke down.  
  
"Why did he have to do that? He knew I loved him!"  
  
Ron put his arms around her. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't push him away. She continued to sob.   
  
They sat on the couch until dawn, Ron trying to comfort Hermione, and Hermione crying. At dawn, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Breakfast the next morning was uneasy. Hermione avoided Harry, and vice versa. Ron tried forced conversation, but it didn't work. The two were long gone, and temporarily, they wanted nothing to do.   
  
Ron went with a still subdued Hermione to study in the library. Even when her boyfriend broke up with her, the most important thing was studying. She made Ron study his Transfiguration without copying, but Ron didn't care. She yelled at him a lot for not concentrating, but it was because he was daydreaming... about her. Her perfect curves, her now sleek chestnut hair, and her angelic face. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He just couldn't do it.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Ron went up to the Astronomy tower, to think. He couldn't sleep, and needed to think about his current love situation.  
  
The love of his life was broken up with her boyfriend... but she was still sulky. It was definitely not the right time to express his feelings for her.  
  
And what if she didn't respond? He was always faced with that. That she wouldn't love him back. He didn't know what he'd do then. She probably wouldn't even want to KNOW him after that, much less still be friends.  
  
At that moment, he heard a movement over on the other side of the tower. A flash of sleek chestnut hair in the moonlight, a glimmer of cheek, the rustle of a nightgown being stilled by a hand. Could it be...  
  
"Hermione?" Ron gasped, pursuing the person huddled in the corner.  
  
"Ron?" asked a tiny little voice that came from the corner. They stood up. Sure enough, it was Hermione, his beautiful Hermione, in a long white nightgown, and a jacket.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. They laughed.  
  
"No, seriously, Ron. Why are you here?" Hermione asked curiously, tilting her head.  
  
"To think," he replied, smiling.  
  
"Me too," she replied, looking at the night sky dotted with stars. Ron marveled at her beauty, and how lovely she looked in the moonlight.  
  
He knew it then. That he had to tell her. He would burst if he kept this bottled up inside of him any longer. He had to tell her that he loved her.  
  
"Hermione?" he said, turning toward her.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, turning away from the sky and looking into his eyes.  
  
Ron almost faltered. But he kept strong. "I need to tell you something."   
  
Hermione smiled. Ron reveled in the glimmer of it. "Go ahead," she said softly.  
  
"Hermione... I... I... I...."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I... love you," Ron said, holding his breath and crossing his fingers. What if she didn't love him back? What if she hated him? What if....  
  
But Hermione interrupted his negative thoughts. "Ron... I guess I've never realized it but... but..."  
  
Ron heart leapt. "Yes?"  
  
Hermione looked straight into his eyes. "I love you, too."  
  
Ron was rushed into reality. He couldn't believe it. His luck had risen as high as Big Ben. SHE LOVED HIM!  
  
Hermione interrupted his glee. "How long have you loved me?"  
  
"Always. Ever since first year." Ron took her hands in his.  
  
"Oh, Ron..." But Ron put his finger to her lips. And then, he kissed her.  
  
It was the most passionate thing that they had ever experienced. They reveled in the passion, the touch, the love, of the other. Ron put his hand on her cheek, and Hermione had enveloped her arms around his waist.  
  
They finally came up for breath, and smiled at each other. Ron checked his watch, and grinned. "So, what do you say we sneak back to Gryffindor?"  
  
Hermione gave him a responding smile. "I'm with you."  
  
They snuck back successfully, and met at the fire for one last kiss.   
  
"Good night," they said at the same time, and went up to their dorms.  
  
Ron laid in his bed and closed his eyes. He was amazed. Hermione was the most... most AMAZING girl he had ever been with. He knew that this relationship would last forever.  
  
Hermione laid in her bed and closed her eyes. She was amazed. Ron was the most... most AMAZING guy she had ever been with. She knew that this relationship would last forever.  
  
And blowing a kiss to the opposite dorm, they fell asleep. 


End file.
